


Éphémère ?

by OldPaperFan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, ace dies sorry folks
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldPaperFan/pseuds/OldPaperFan
Summary: Une jeune femme curieuse monte à bord du Polar Tang, non sans se faire remarquer.Arrivera-t-elle à s’intégrer avant de se faire jeter par-dessus bord par le capitaine du sous-marin ?
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Observatrice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les Roses Blanches du White Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724365) by Moi, en tant que Hiyaka. 



> Bonjour cher.e.s lecteur.ice.s!  
> Cette fanfiction est une réécriture et correction d'une de mes plus vieilles histoires. J'avais commencé l'originale lorsque j'avais 14 ans, c'était ma première fanfiction. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de peine de ne pas l'avoir terminée à l'époque. Malheureusement, je ne me voyais pas continuer l'histoire telle que je l'avais laissée. J'ai donc pris la décision de recommencer depuis le début en espérant arriver au bout cette fois-ci. Je suis mieux préparée et j'ai presque 6 ans de plus en terme d'expérience donc on croise les doigts pour que ça marche haha!  
> Bonne lecture!

Elle ne payait pas de mine. Elle n’avait jamais payé de mine. Elle n’était pas particulièrement belle, ni grande, ni petite. Elle était ordinaire a bien des égards. Pas que ça la dérangeait. Son apparence banale lui permettait de passer inaperçu et de se faire oublier aisément.

En revanche, une fois qu’on avait fait sa connaissance, il était difficile de l’effacer de sa mémoire. Elle possédait plus d’un tour dans son sac après-tout. Et ce ne sont pas ses anciens capitaines qui diront le contraire.

C’est perchée dans un arbre que Lain finissait le croquis de l’un d’entre eux. Elle se fondait parfaitement dans le feuillage avec ses vêtements aux tons vert et brun. C’est à croire que même ses cheveux tentaient de passer inaperçu avec leur sombre teinte verte.

La jeune femme posa la tête contre le tronc de l’arbre dans lequel elle était assise. Le côté de l’archipel où elle se situait était calme et désert. Il paraissait qu’il s’agissait d’une zone de non-droit, ce qui expliquait les quelques chasseurs de primes qu’elle avait croisé. Ceux qui osèrent l’approcher ne furent jamais un problème bien longtemps. Les quelques plus vigoureux la perdaient vite dès lors qu’elle grimpait dans un arbre au pire.

C’est alors que du raffut se fit entendre. Lain entre-ouvrit un œil et remarqua de la fumée à quelques groves de celui où elle se situait. Intriguée, elle referma son carnet sur son crayon et fourra le tout dans sa besace. Elle la lança sur ses épaules et se leva.

Comme par magie, une liane apparut à ses côtés. Lain l’enroula autour de sa main et s’y laissa pendre. Tout en douceur, la liane s’allongea jusqu’à ce que la jeune femme n’atteigne le sol. Elle courut furtivement d’un arbre à l’autre, voulant rester discrète jusqu’à s’être assez rapprochée. De derrière l’un d’entre eux, une nouvelle liane apparut afin de la hisser jusqu’au sommet.

C’est accroupi sur l’une des branches que Lain observa la scène : trois hommes face à tout un bataillon de Marines. Elle n’eut aucun mal à les reconnaitre.

Comme une vieille amie à elle dirait :

« La connaissance, c’est le pouvoir. »

L’homme imposant aux cheveux rouge était clairement Eustass Kid. Lain avait entendu parler des dégâts que lui et son équipage avaient causé à des civils. Elle ne peut empêcher une grimace de traverser son visage lorsqu’elle le reconnu.

Le second lui causa un léger sourire en revanche. Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ! Le cran qu’il possédait n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais connaissant sa famille, cela ne l’étonnait pas. Son grand frère était aussi quelqu’un d’appart.

Finalement, le regard curieux de Lain se posa sur la troisième tête. Celle surplombée d’un chapeau hivernal. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu’elle se remémora le palmarès de celui qu’on surnommait le Chirurgien de la Mort. Il lui arracha malgré tout un sourire lorsqu’il lança la tête d’un Marine à l’un de ses compagnons.

Le dernier ne perdit aucun temps pour réactiver sa room et couper de nombreux hommes d’un seul geste vif. Les morceaux furent assemblés de façon aléatoire alors que ses deux compères lancèrent d’énormes coups de poing dans la foule.

Alors que les équipages sortirent du bâtiment derrière les capitaines, les Marines, eux, se préparaient à lancer à nouveau l’assaut. Cela n’inquiétait pas Lain le moins du monde compte tenu des capacités de nombreux membres. En revanche, les paroles d’un Marine retinrent son attention lorsqu’il mentionna que des renforts arrivaient.

Lain sentit de la sueur se former sur son front. En temps normal, elle aurait mis ça sur le compte de ses cheveux ou des lunettes d’aviateur qui les maintenaient en dehors de son visage. Mais là, elle savait que c’était autre chose. Et lorsqu’elle vu les Dragons Célestes se faire évacuer par l’arrière du bâtiment, son estomac se noua instantanément. Elle ne devait pas trainer dans les parages, mais eux non plus.

Possédant ces nouvelles données, Lain se décida à offrir un coup de pouce discret aux pirates. D’un peu partout, des racines vinrent agripper les jambes des soldats, les faisant trébucher, puis les immobilisant au sol. Au milieu d’un tel capharnaüm, ces chutes passèrent inaperçu.

La jeune femme vit Law délivrer un esclave alors que les équipages de Kid et de Chapeau de Paille étaient déjà en train de s’enfuir. L’ours polaire à la combinaison orange la marqua comme étant un excellent combattant.

Une fois qu’elle était certaine que le petit frère de Poing Ardent et ses amis étaient tirés d’affaire, Lain décida de suivre l’homme de North Blue. Il était celui qui l’intriguait le plus.

Law se retourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, comme s’il se sentait suivi. Il rangea bien vite la pensée dans un coin de sa tête lorsqu’il se retrouva face à face avec l’un des sept Grands Corsaires cela-dit.

Lain nota également la présence de Kid, mais c’est alors que Kuma lança un laser en direction du chirurgien. Par reflexe, Lain fit instantanément pousser une épaisse couche des racines les plus solides qu’elle connaisse. Elle n’était pas certaine que ça ait été suffisant pour empêcher le tir de blaster d’atteindre Law en revanche.

La poussière soulevée par l’explosion retomba et il n’y avait aucune trace de l’homme qu’elle avait voulu protéger. Lain fronça les sourcils.

Alors qu’elle se demandait où il avait bien pu passer, Law apparut derrière le cratère, marchant vers Kid. Lain les entendit s’échanger des politesses et roula les yeux malgré son léger sourire.

Kid tenta d’utiliser son pouvoir de toutes ses forces contre leur adversaire, en vain. Ce fut finalement le brun qui parvint à le piéger dans sa room et à lui entailler le corps. Le temps était malgré tout compté, car alors que Kuma venait de s’écrouler, il était déjà en train de se relever.

Les équipages se séparèrent et Lain continua de poursuivre ceux qui se faisaient appeler les Heart. Personne ne ralentit avant d’avoir le sous-marin jaune en vue. Alors que tous les hommes montèrent à bord, Lain descendit au niveau de la terre ferme. Elle prit de l’élan et sauta à bord juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Un membre d’équipage portant un bonnet s’arrêta net dans son mouvement et dévisagea la jeune femme.

« Capitaine ! »

« Pas la peine », déclara Lain alors qu’elle se fraya un chemin entre les hommes. « J’allais demander à parler avec lui de toute manière, » dit-elle en s’adressant à eux.

« Et que me vaut l’honneur ? »

Lain se retourna vers la provenance de la voix et se retrouva nez à nez avec l’homme qu’elle cherchait.

« Et si on en parlait en privé ? Tu dois avoir un bureau ou au moins une chambre je présume ? »

Law laissa s’échapper un léger rire.

« Suis-moi, » déclara-t-il.

Lain obtempéra et marcha derrière lui à travers les couloirs métalliques. Arrivés devant une porte, Law l’ouvrit et fit signe à la jeune femme d’entrer. Après avoir refermé derrière lui, Law s’adressa une nouvelle fois à elle :

« Que me veux-tu, miss ? » 

« Eh bien, je me suis dis que je pouvais tenter ma chance pour rejoindre to équipage ? » répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Law pouffa et s’assit à sa chaise de bureau, faisant toujours face à la jeune femme. C’est alors qu’il remarqua le tatouage qui recouvrait sa cuisse droite.

« Ton ancien équipage ne te convenait pas ? »

Lain eut un léger sourire.

« Disons juste que je n’avais plus de raison de rester. »

Law hocha lentement la tête.

« De combien est ta prime ? »

« Cent-millions de Berrys, » répondit Lain.

« C’est moins que la mienne, » déclara le brun.

« Tu préfèrerais avoir un membre d’équipage avec une prime plus élevée que la tienne ? » fit remarquer Lain.

Law rit un peu.

« Je n’y tiens pas vraiment, non. »

« Alors ? » pressa la jeune femme.

« Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te ‘room’ dans l’océan à l’instant ? » tenta Law.

Lain y réfléchit une seconde.

« Tu tiens vraiment à faire une tentative de meurtre sur un ancien membre des Pirates de Barbe Blanche ? »

Law eut le même sourire que Lain. Il se releva et marcha vers la porte.

« Viens, miss. Je vais te montrer ta chambre. »


	2. Curieuse

Law l’avait guidée à travers le sous-marin jusqu’à une nouvelle pièce. Cette fois-ci, il n’entra pas immédiatement, mais toqua au préalable. Une voix se fit entendre, lui signalant qu’il pouvait ouvrir la porte.

L’homme entra le premier.

« Yu, » dit-il en saluant une jeune femme d’un hochement de tête.

« Capitaine, » répondit cette dernière solennellement.

Lain lui offrit un mouvement de tête qu’elle lui rendit.

Elle nota que la jeune femme en face d’elle était très belle et ce alors qu’elle portait le même uniforme que les autres membres d’équipage. Cependant, ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux perçants lui donnaient un côté envoutant.

« Yu, voici Lain, une nouvelle recrue. J’espère que tu ne formuleras pas d’objection à ce que vous partagiez une chambre ? » Même si Law l’avait formulé comme une question, ce n’en était clairement pas une.

« Pas du tout, capitaine. »

« Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse, » déclara-t-il. « Yu te montrera où trouver un futon ainsi qu’une combinaison, » poursuivit-il à l’attention de Lain.

La jeune femme opina du chef et Law quitta la pièce.

« Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, Lain, » déclara Yu en lui tendant la main.

Lain la serra et lui rendit le compliment.

« Shashi m’a dit que tu t’étais fait remarquer dès ton entrée, » dit-elle en riant.

Lain eu un léger sourire.

« Je tenais juste à m’adresser à Law en priorité, » se défendit la jeune femme.

« Et c’est chose faite, non ? » conclu Yu. « Allons te chercher un uniforme et un matelas, viens. »

Lain posa sa besace au sol et la suivis.

« Pourquoi les combinaisons au juste ? » questionna-t-elle.

« C’est le capitaine qui veut ça. Pourquoi exactement, je ne sais pas, mais ça ne dérange personne. »

« Ah bon ? »

Yu opina du chef et poursuivit : « Oui, elles sont pratiques pour le combat, mais aussi pour travailler dans le sous-marin. Je suis mécanicienne donc toutes les poches ça m’est bien utile. »

Lain opina du chef. Cela-dit quelque chose la titillait toujours.

« Et donc quoi, vous ne les enlevés jamais ? »

« En général, non. Le capitaine accepte qu’on porte des vêtements civils quand on sort faire la fête. En revanche, sur le sous-marin il préfère qu’on porte la combinaison, mais si on veut la garder ouverte ou nouer les manches autour de la taille ça ne le dérange pas. »

Lain acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

« On y est, » déclara Yu en ouvrant une porte.

Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Yu alluma la lumière au passage. L’endroit était plutôt exigu en raison des nombreuses boites qui y étaient entassées. La femme aux cheveux blancs se faufila entre elles, lisant les étiquettes qui étaient collées dessus. Elle s’arrêta finalement devant une pile de caisses.

« Je pense que si je te donne la même taille que moi ça devrait aller, » déclara Yu, enfonçant les bras jusqu’aux coudes dans la boite qu’elle venait d’ouvrir.

Elle en ressortit trois combinaisons, laissant Lain avec une nouvelle questions lorsqu’elle les lui donna.

« Trois ? »

« Oui, tout le monde en a trois. Histoire de pouvoir faire une tournante dans la lessive. »

« Vous avez une organisation pour la lessive ? »

Yu eu un sourire en coin.

« Je vois que le capitaine ne t’as pas encore mis au courant pour les corvées ? » dit-elle en repartant s’enfoncer entre les caisses.

Une légère grimace traversa le visage de Lain.

« Eh oui, ici tout le monde y participe. »

« Law aussi ? »

Yu émit un bruit affirmatif.

« Il se réserve plutôt les corvées les plus tranquilles ou prenant le moins de temps cela-dit, » confia-t-elle en revenant avec un futon enroulé, des draps et un coussin.

Lain ne put s’empêcher de pouffer.

« Mais ce n’est pas moi qui te l’aie dit, » poursuivit Yu, accompagnant la parole d’un clin d’œil.

La plus jeune lui sourit de manière complice.

Yu indiqua à Lain de sortir et elle se chargea d’éteindre la lumière au passage tandis que Lain referma la porte derrière elle.

Durant le trajet de retour vers leur chambre, la plus jeune ne put s’empêcher de faire attention à la construction du sous-marin. En y réfléchissant, c’était agencé de façon très logique. Presque que des carrefours, peu de bifurcations au sein d’un couloir. De cette manière, le navire possédait un couloir principal d’où partaient à peu près tous les autres.

« Tu penses t’y retrouver ? » taquina Yu qui avait remarqué les observations de la plus jeune.

Lain opina du chef.

« Il y a déjà des personnes qui se sont perdues ? »

« Assez peu, au final. Un des membres a disparu un jour par contre, on pense qu’il ère toujours dans le sous-marin, » expliqua Yu sur un ton sombre.

« Arrête, tu me charries, » répliqua Lain, doutant des propos de celle aux cheveux blancs.

Yu laissa s’échapper un rire.

« Évidemment ! C’est juste une histoire qu’on raconte aux nouveaux pour leur foutre la trouille. »

« Et ça a déjà marché ? » demanda Lain.

« Plus souvent que tu ne peux le penser. »

La plus jeune pouffa à l’idée.

« Il y a combien de membres ? » questionna Lain alors qu’elles entraient dans leur chambre désormais commune.

« Eh bien… » Yu réfléchit un moment, marmonnant quelques noms, levant un doigt après chacun. « Y compris toi et le capitaine on est quinze désormais. »

Lain opina du chef et fit remarquer : « Ce n’est pas mal, mine de rien. »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Les Chapeau de Paille sont moins nombreux, » rétorqua la plus jeune.

« Oui, mais comparé aux Pirates de Barbe Blanche on est peu de chose, » objecta Yu.

« Tu compares à l’équipage d’un Empereur cela-dit. »

Yu ricana : « Je sais. Je m’en fous qu’on soit moins nombreux. Je trouve ça simplement ironique que tu dises que les quinze membres du Heart forment déjà un nombre non négligeable quand je vois le tatouage sur ta cuisse. »

Lain eut un maigre sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’effleurer la marque violette du bout des doigts et de repenser à ses frères. La décision de les quitter avait été difficile à prendre. C’est uniquement après en avoir parlé avec Marco et père lui-même qu’elle osa partir. Ils lui avaient assurée qu’elle serait toujours la bienvenue et c’était finalement la dernière chose que Lain avait eu besoin d’entendre avant de prendre les voiles.

Cella-dit, elle ne laissa rien paraitre devant Yu. Au lieu de ça, elle déroula le matelas qui lui était destiné dans le coin opposé à celui ou le lit de la femme aux cheveux blancs se situait. Elle y posa un oreiller et des draps puis s’y assit et détailla la pièce.

Elle était sobrement meublée. Hormis le lit de Yu, il y avait une armoire contre le mur opposé. Il y avait également une étagère avec quelques livres en face de Lain. À côté de celle-ci se trouvait un bureau en bois accompagné d’une chaise et d’une lampe de chevet. Un hublot surplombait ledit bureau tandis qu’une horloge pendait au-dessus de la porte. Lain se dit qu’y travailler lorsque le sous-marin n’était pas plongé dans les ténèbres abyssales devait être agréable.

« Ah oui ! » s’exclama Yu. « Tu peux mettre tes combinaisons et d’autres trucs dans l’armoire. Et tu devrais passer en salle de commande. C’est là qu’est le tableau d’affichage. Tu y retrouveras les tours de gardes, les horaires pour les repas, les corvées qui te sont attitrées etc. Tu ferais bien d’aller vérifier ça avant le diner car connaissant le capitaine il t’aura déjà ajouté dans le planning. »

Lain acquiesça et remercia Yu pour l’information en se levant.

« Où est la salle de commande ? » demanda-t-elle en fourrant deux de ses uniformes dans l’armoire. Elle retira sa veste ainsi que les deux pistolets qu’elle portait à la ceinture et les y posa aussi.

« Oh au bout de l’artère principale. C’est la seule pièce avec une double porte hormis la salle d’opération, tu ne peux pas la louper, » expliqua la plus âgée.

Lain ne portant hormis sa veste qu’une paire de shorts et un top sans manches, elle décida d’enfiler la combinaison directement par-dessus. Elle en noua les manches autour de la taille tandis que Yu s’assit au bureau.

« N’hésite pas à faire un peu le tour tant que t’y es. Je te verrais au souper d’ailleurs ! J’ai des documents à remplir ! »

« Et comment je trouverai la cantine ? » questionna Lain, perplexe.

« T’inquiètes pas, tu les entendras, » répondit-elle comme si Lain avait dû connaitre sa réponse d’avance.

La jeune femme n’en demanda pas plus. Elle ramassa sa besace, la lança par-dessus son épaule, jeta un rapide coup d’œil en direction de l’horloge et sortit.

Lain suivit les indications de Yu et retourna à l’artère principale du sous-marin. De là, elle partit à gauche. Elle n’était pas encore sûre de son avis quant à l’équipage du Heart. Law avait une certaine aura qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il semblait être une personne distante. Elle se demanda ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi.

Yu quant à elle semblait plus chaleureuse. Elle possédait aussi une aura non négligeable. Lain l’imaginait comme un adversaire redoutable au combat, malgré son manque apparent de pouvoirs.

Les pensées de la jeune femme se tournèrent bien vite vers quelqu’un d’autre cependant. Son cœur se sera dans sa poitrine et elle tenta de rapidement passer à autre chose.

Heureusement pour elle, les portes de la salle de commande étaient désormais en vue. Elle accéléra légèrement le pas malgré elle, souhaitant trouver quelque chose pour s’occuper l’esprit au plus vite. Arrivée devant, elle poussa l’une des lourdes portes métalliques et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était inondée de lumières bleues et Lain sentir son esprit s’apaiser.

La jeune femme regarda tout autour d’elle. Il y avait évidemment un gouvernail, bien plus traditionnel que ce qu’elle avait pensé trouver, ainsi qu’un levier, probablement en charge de la vitesse. De grandes vitres donnaient sur les fonds marins à l’avant de la salle. Curieuse, Lain s’approcha du panneau remplit de boutons et de plus petits leviers qui était proche du gouvernail. Chacun d’entre eux était illuminé par l’arrière, accentuant les différentes formes sur la console. Tout ceci, les lumières bleues, le calme de la pièce, les formes géométriques de toutes tailles, avait un côté envoutant et apaisant.

« Salut ! » lança une voix masculine derrière elle.

Lain se retourna en sursaut et vit quelqu’un refermer la porte. Elle ne l’avait même pas entendu entrer.

« Salut, » répondit-elle une fois la surprise initiale passée.

« Tu es celle qui est montée à bord plus tôt, non ? » demanda l’homme.

Lain se contenta d’opiner du chef. Elle l’observa un instant. Hormis l’uniforme de l’équipage qu’il portait ouvert par-dessus un top blanc, il avait également une casquette vissée sur le crâne. Elle le reconnu comme étant un des hommes qui était à terre avec Law.

« Je m’appelle Lain, » se présenta la jeune femme. « Je viens de rejoindre l’équipage. »

« Enchanté, » dit l’homme en tendant la main, « tu peux m’appeler Penguin. »

Lain accepta sa poignée de main, mais ne put s’empêcher de demander : « C’est un surnom ? »

Penguin ricana, puis, en faisant danser ses sourcils, il répondit : « Peut-être bien. »

Lain sourit.

« Je venais juste voir le panneau d’affichage. C’est Yu qui m’a conseillé de le faire, » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Ah donc tu as déjà rencontré notre collègue ! Et oui elle a bien fait. »

« Oui, elle devra partager sa chambre avec moi désormais. » Lain laissa s’échapper un rire.

« Ah elle en a de la chance ! » Penguin pouffa. « Si elle t’ennuie trop, n’hésite pas à nous le dire, Shachi ou moi, et on te fera une place dans notre chambre, » blagua-t-il.

Lain en rit, mais hocha la tête et promis qu’elle s’en souviendrait.

« Bon, j’ai une pièce à checker ici, mais ne fait pas attention à moi, » reprit Penguin plus sérieusement. « J’ai encore un peu de boulot avant qu’on aille manger d’ailleurs donc je te retrouverai à la cafet’, » déclara-t-il.

La femme aux cheveux verts opina du chef et lui souhaita bonne chance avec sa tâche. Avant de continuer son chemin, Penguin s’arrêta à hauteur de Lain. Il observa brièvement les lunettes d’aviateurs qui retenaient ses cheveux en bataille hors de son visage et lança :

« Sympa les lunettes ! »

Lain sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Elle laissa Penguin vaquer à ses occupations et marcha jusqu’au panneau d’affichage qu’elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt. De nombreux papier y étaient punaisés. Entre une liste de courses et un mot à destination d’un prénommé Ban, Lain trouva ce qu’elle cherchait. Les tours de garde tout d’abord. La jeune femme fut heureuse de voir qu’elle n’était pas de garde jusqu’à la fin de la semaine. Ensuite les horaires de repas. Lain les mémorisa rapidement. Et finalement les corvées. Yu avait vu juste, elle avait déjà été ajoutée au planning. Elle était de corvée de vaisselle toute la journée du lendemain en compagnie du dénommé Ban.

Après ceci, Lain quitta la salle de commande, faisant un signe de la main en direction de Penguin que ce dernier lui rendit.

Il lui restait mine de rien encore une heure avant le souper. Suivant les conseils de Yu, Lain décida d’explorer le sous-marin. Elle remonta l’artère principale jusqu’à un des croisements. Au hasard, elle prit à droite. Lain ne savait pas si entrer dans l’une des pièces était une bonne idée. Elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle pouvait bien tomber après-tout.

Se résignant, elle préféra rebrousser chemin et retourner jusqu’au couloir principal. Elle le remonta encore un peu.

Lain fut surprise par le manque de passage. Elle s’était attendue qu’avec 15 membres d’équipages, les vas et viens dans l’artère centrale seraient plus fréquent. Pourtant elle ne croisa personne. Le calme des environ ne fit que lui rappeler le brouhaha quasi constant qu’il y avait chez les Pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Elle atteignit alors une double porte métallique qui la sortit de ses pensées. Se remémorant les paroles de Yu, Lain prit conscience qu’il s’agissait de la salle d’opération. Regardant à travers un hublot placé sur l’une des portes, elle constata qu’il n’y avait personne.

La jeune femme continua malgré tout son chemin jusqu’à atteindre l’arrière du sous-marin. Un peu par dépit, elle s’assit à côté de la porte qui mène à l’extérieur et retira son sac de ses épaules. Une fois ouvert, elle en sortit son carnet de croquis dans lequel était toujours piégé son crayon. Elle ne se sentait pas d’humeur à visiter le navire alors que n’importe quelle porte pouvait la menée à des personnes ne voulant pas être dérangées. Lain se contenta très bien de son coin calme et de ses pensées.

Comme elle l’avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, la jeune femme reposa son dos contre le mûr et continua le croquis déjà entamé. Elle était sûre qu’elle n’avait jamais passée autant de temps sur un dessin. Mais chaque fois qu’elle le voyait, elle remarquait une erreur : la forme du nez, du menton, une mèche de cheveux qui tombait différemment que dans ses souvenirs, une tache de rousseur manquante sous l’œil. Poing Ardent était facilement reconnaissable pour quiconque posait un regard sur le portrait, mais Lain remarquait les petites différences. Il faut dire qu’elle avait vu son visage de près assez souvent pour en mémoriser les moindres détails.

Elle lui en avait voulu d’être partit. Peut-être qu’elle lui en voulait toujours un peu. Ace avait tenté de la rassurer la veille de son départ, mais rien n’y fit. Il lui avait promis qu’il reviendrait. Cependant, Lain n’était pas du genre à attendre. Elle tenait bien sûr aux autres membres d’équipage, mais Ace avait été le premier de ses capitaines envers qui elle avait eu une totale confiance. Et il l’avait abandonné malgré tout.

Elle ne savait pas encore si elle avait pris la bonne décision, mais elle se dit que seul le temps pourra lui dire. Ce serait bien s’il pouvait lui dire rapidement, mais Lain ne pensa pas que ce serait le cas.

Un soupir lui échappa. Peut-être qu’il valait mieux qu’elle commence un nouveau croquis. Se résignant, Lain tourna la page. Elle réfléchit un instant à quoi faire. N’importe lequel de ses anciens camarades lui causerait probablement encore plus de peine. Au final, Lain repensa à la maison où elle avait grandi et se dit que c’était probablement l’option la plus sûre. Même si sa famille lui manquait, repenser à eux ne lui faisait pas mal. Elle avait simplement hâte de les voir afin de leur raconter ses aventures.

Lain ferma les yeux et se remémora leur salle à manger. La grande table en bois au centre, entourée de quatre chaises sur lesquelles étaient posés des coussins. La lampe qui pendait au-dessus, mais peinait à éclairer la pièce une fois le soleil couché. Les étagères au mûr remplies par des plantes en pot et, en dessous, l’armoire où était rangé le service.

La jeune femme laissa s’échapper un léger soupir et rouvrit les yeux. Un trait après l’autre, Lain remplit la page petit à petit de graphite, imitant la salle à manger dans laquelle elle avait grandie.

L’heure passa rapidement. Le temps filait toujours lorsqu’elle dessinait. Son esprit se trouvait apaisé.

Satisfaite du résultat actuel, Lain se décida à s’arrêter pour la journée et partit à la recherche de la cantine.

Redescendant lentement l’artère principale, Lain comprit ce que Yu avait dit plus tôt. Alors qu’elle n’était pas encore arrivée à mi-chemin du sous-marin, elle pouvait déjà entendre un faible brouhaha. Avec chaque pas qui l’approchait du prochain carrefour, le bruit augmentait. En arrivant au croisement, Lain n’eut aucun doute et prit à gauche. Il n’y avait qu’une seule porte dans le couloir et celle-ci était ouverte.

Lain s’en approcha doucement et jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur avant d’entrer. Il y avait une grande table centrale, des néons au plafond et, surtout, pas mal de monde. Comptant rapidement les têtes, Lain conclu que tout l’équipage ou presque était présent.

« Oy ! Lain ! » l’appela Penguin en lui faisant signe de la main.

Personne d’autre ne semblait l’avoir remarquée. La jeune femme traversa la salle jusqu’à l’homme qu’elle connaissait et s’assit à ses côtés. Elle nota aussi la présence de Yu, qui était face à elle.

« Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Penguin, » déclara Yu.

« On s’est croisé en salle de commande, » expliqua la plus jeune.

« Il ne t’a pas trop ennuyé au moins ? » demanda celle aux cheveux blancs en lançant un regard à l’homme.

Lain pouffa tandis que Penguin lança un ‘hey !’ indigné.

« Non, non, » objecta-t-elle. « Dans le pire des cas, je sais me défendre. »

Yu sourit à sa réponse.

« Bon les gars, il va me falloir quelques bras pour transporter toute la bouffe jusqu’à table ! » résonna alors une voix tonitruante.

Lain se retourna, surprise. Derrière elle se tenait un homme énorme. Il n’était pas le plus grand dans la pièce, non ce titre revenait à l’esclave que Trafalgar avait libéré plus tôt dans la journée sans aucun doute. Sa carrure n’en était pas moins imposante.

Il se fraya un chemin entre ses camarades et posa les deux plats qu’il tenait sur la table. Quelques hommes s’étaient entre temps levés et revenaient déjà avec d’autres plateaux.

Semblant satisfait de voir toute la nourriture qu’il avait préparé prête à être engloutie, l’homme poussa le voisin de Lain sur le côté, la piégeant entre lui et Penguin. En le détaillant un peu plus, Lain se rendit compte qu’il ressemblait à un de ses ancien frère, Blenheim, le commandant de la neuvième division. Comme lui, il possédait une peau mate et surtout une barbe grise plutôt impressionnante.

C’est alors qu’il sembla la remarquer pour la première fois.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle, » salua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Lain se sentit alors submergée par un sentiment familier. D’une façon ou d’une autre, cet homme à lui seul arrivait à lui rappeler les Pirates de Barbe Blanche ou tout du moins l’ambiance qui y régnait. Il la fit se sentir à sa place d’un coup, d’un seul.

« Salut, » lança Lain en retour.

« C’est normal que je ne t’aie pas encore vu ? »

Cela ne fit sourire la jeune femme que plus encore.

« Je suppose oui ! Je m’appelle Lain, » se présenta-t-elle.

« Enchanté ! » s’exclama-t-il en prenant sa main et la serrant vigoureusement. « Moi, c’est Ban ! » dit-il avec une certaine fierté.

C’était donc avec lui que Lain était de corvée de vaisselle le lendemain. Soudainement, l’idée de cette tâche l’ennuyait nettement moins.

« Dis-moi, » murmura-t-il en s’approchant un peu plus de Lain, « est-ce que toute cette bande d’idiot sait que tu es là ? »

La jeune femme pouffa à la question.

« Pas sûre non. Je ne sais pas si Law a dit quoi que ce soit à mon sujet. »

« Pense pas le connaissant, » expliqua le cuistot. « Bon, ça t’ennuie si je te présente ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Lain hocha en signe de négation. Il n’en fallu pas moins à Ban pour que sa voix tonitruante retentisse une fois de plus dans la cantine.

« Oh, vous tous ! On a une nouvelle à bord ! Voici Lain ! »

Il fit un signe de main dans sa direction afin de bien indiquer sa position aux membres de l’équipage. Ces derniers se mirent à applaudir et certains sifflements se firent entendre. Lain ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« Bon ce soir je pense que c’est mort à cause d’Kizaru, mais demain sortie à Sabaody pour fêter son arrivée ! » rugit Ban.

Le boucan dans la pièce ne fit qu’empirer, y compris juste à côté de Lain où Penguin donnait de la voix. La jeune femme se retourna vers Yu qui lui offrit un clin d’œil.

Pour la première fois, Lain se dit que cet équipage pourrait peut-être bien lui plaire.


	3. Futée

« Hé, passez un peu le sel ! » cria Penguin à ses co-équipiers assis à l’autre bout de la table.

Lain vit la salière volée devant elle, écarquillant les yeux par surprise.

La nuit avait été reposante bien que courte et la jeune femme était désormais à nouveau dans la cantine, mangeant avec appétit des différents plats préparés par Ban. La pièce était moins remplie que la veille au soir. L’une des raisons étant probablement l’absence des membres qui avaient été de garde la nuit dernière.

« T’as quoi de prévu pour aujourd’hui ? » demanda Yu.

« Euhm… » Lain y réfléchit un instant. « Je suppose que je vais continuer mes recherches. Tu sais où je pourrais travailler et éventuellement trouver des bouquins ? »

La plus âgée répondit : « Pour les livres on a une bibliothèque dans le sous-marin. Mais pour ce qui est d’où tu pourras bosser je demanderai au capitaine si j’étais toi ? Peut-être qu’il te laissera la bibliothèque. »

Lain opina du chef et la remercia.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais comme recherches, Lain ? » demanda alors Shashi, qu’elle avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer durant le souper la veille.

« Je suis botaniste. En ce moment je cherche à découvrir la composition du sureau et l’apprendre sur le bout des doigts, » expliqua la femme aux cheveux verts.

Penguin laissa échapper un ‘wow’ qui fit sourire Lain.

« Pourquoi le sureau ? » questionna Yu.

« Bah, en plus d’avoir bon goût, c’est surtout une plante médicinale. Je me dis que ça peut toujours être utile de savoir en créer. »

« C’est le capitaine qui sera content si tu sais le fournir en plantes magiques ! » s’exclama alors Penguin.

La remarque fit rire Shashi tandis que Lain et Yu se contentèrent de pouffer du nez.

La jeune femme dû admettre que l’idée de pouvoir aider un médecin tel que Law d’une façon ou d’une autre lui plaisait. Peut-être deviendrait-il moins distant en travaillant avec elle ? L’idée lui trottait dans la tête…

« Et vous, vous avez quoi au programme pour aujourd’hui ? » demanda Lain afin de changer de sujet.

Penguin fut celui à prendre la parole : « Le matin se sera comme d’habitude : on fait le tour du sous-marin pour tout vérifier. L’après-midi on répare si nécessaire. »

Lain opina du chef.

« Vous êtes de corvée pour quoi aujourd’hui ? » questionna Shachi.

« Toilettes, » répondit sombrement Penguin.

Tout le monde lui offrit un regard peiné.

« Moi je balaie les couloirs aujourd’hui, » dit Yu.

« Et toi, Lain ? » demanda Shachi.

« Vaisselle toute la journée. »

« Oh putain la chance ! » explosa Penguin.

Lain fronça les sourcils.

« C’est probablement la seule corvée que tout le monde espère avoir, » expliqua Yu.

« Ban la fait tous les jours, donc être de corvée de vaisselle ça veut juste dire passer un bon moment avec lui trois fois sur la journée ! » s’écria Shachi.

Lain haussa les épaules et les sourcils. Law avait été sympathique quant à ses premières corvées semblait-il.

En parlant du loup, ce dernier entra dans la salle à manger. Il balaya la pièce du regard et marcha jusqu’à Lain, saluant le cuisinier du navire au passage.

« Lain, si tu voulais bien me suivre, » déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme n’émit aucune objection. Elle se retourna pour offrir un signe de tête à ses compagnons puis se leva et suivi Law.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Law sur le ton de la discussion alors qu’ils traversèrent l’artère principale.

Malgré l’étonnement, Lain répondit : « Oui, et toi ? »

« Je voulais te parler de ton poste au sein de l’équipage. »

La jeune femme avait remarqué que Law avait ignoré sa question, mais elle ne le releva pas.

« Oui ? »

« Quel était ton poste dans tes précédents équipages ? »

« Chez Barbe Blanche j’étais surtout messagère, » expliqua Lain.

« J’espère que tu as autre chose à proposer car je ne vois pas ce qu’on ferait d’une messagère dans un équipage de quinze membres, » répondit Law narquoisement en s’arrêtant.

Lain se stoppa également et répondit peut-être un peu trop sèchement :

« Je suis botaniste. »

Law ne s’en formalisa pas pour autant. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Voilà qui est intéressant, » déclara-t-il. « C’est en lien avec ton pouvoir ? »

Lain opina du chef.

« Allons sur le pont, » dit Law brusquement.

Le sous-marin était en effet remonté à la surface au petit matin. Ils marchèrent jusqu’à la porte et sortirent.

« Quel est ton fruit du démon ? » demanda Law.

« Le Haru Haru No Mi, je peux créer et manipuler des plantes, » expliqua la jeune femme.

« De toutes sortes ? » poussa le premier.

« En théorie, oui. »

« À l’infini ? »

« Jusqu’à ce que je tombe à court d’énergie. »

« Et rapidement ? »

Lain cru voir où Law voulait en venir.

« Si tu veux savoir si c’est utile au combat, oui, ça l’est, » rétorqua-t-elle alors.

Law eut un sourire en coin.

« Très bien, si tu le dis, » il marqua une pause, « dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de me faire une démonstration ? Par le biais d’un duel, par exemple ? »

Lain eut un léger sourire à son tour. Elle avait vu juste.

Elle accepta.

« Quelles sont les règles ? » demanda la jeune femme par bonne mesure.

Law arqua un sourcil. Après y avoir fit mine de réfléchir un instant, il suggéra : « Essaies de voler mon bonnet. »

« C’est tout ? » fit remarquer Lain.

« Tu as cinq minutes. »

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin : « Voilà qui est intéressant. »

Ils se préparèrent tous deux au combat, marchant en cercle sur le pont du sous-marin, se regardant en chiens de faillance durant un instant.

Ils s’arrêtèrent finalement à l’opposé l’un de l’autre, Law se tenant à l’avant du navire tandis que Lain se trouvait à l’arrière.

Comme pour marquer le début des hostilités, Law activa sa _room_. Lain le vit dégainer son _nodachi_ et, ni une ni deux, elle fit également appel à ses pouvoirs. Rapidement, de lourdes racines sortirent du sol métallique, la soulevant dans les airs, hors de porter de Law.

Ce dernier, bien qu’amuser, ne dû pas réfléchir longtemps à une contre-attaque. Il se contenta de trancher les racines avant de désactiver la _room_.

Le poids sous ses jambes tombant à la renverse, Lain n’eut d’autre choix que de sauter sur le pont, se retrouvant accroupie face à Law. Alors que ce dernier s’apprêtait à refaire appel à son pouvoir, Lain ne manqua aucun temps et fit apparaitre deux petites racines aux pieds de son adversaire. Elles remontèrent le long de ses pieds, allant s’entortiller autour de ses chevilles et mollets. Le capitaine fut distrait.

C’était parfait pour Lain. Celle-ci se précipita en direction de Law à toute vitesse. C’est alors que l’homme reprit ses esprits et activa une nouvelle fois sa _room_.

Sans trop y réfléchir, la jeune femme se laissa tomber au sol et, emportée par son élan, elle glissa le long du pont jusqu’à atteindre le bord… et en tomber.

Les racines aux pieds de Law disparurent dans l’instant qui suivi. Il décida de laisser _Kikoku_ dans son fourreau et de désactivé la _room_ , mais de malgré tout rester sur ses gardes.

Il n’eut pas tort, car sur le côté du sous-marin, à peine quelques centimètres au-dessus de la surface de l’eau, Lain pendit à une liane. Elle tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible, aidée dans cette tâche par les sons de l’océan. Silencieusement, elle compta les secondes.

Une…

Deux…

Trois…

Quatre…

Elle voulut être sûre d’attendre assez longtemps pour que Law baisse sa garde un minimum. S’il s’approchait du bord ne serait-ce qu’un peu, ce serait parfait.

Law ne vit pas d’inconvénient à l’attente. Son adversaire perdait un temp précieux après-tout, ce qui était en son avantage. C’en était presque ennuyeux cela-dit. C’est pour cette raison qu’il se décida à marcher lentement vers le bord derrière lequel Lain avait disparu. Il était venu le temps pour lui de la titiller.

Entendant des pas s’approcher alors qu’elle atteignit le nombre soixante, la jeune femme su que le moment pour elle de se replonger dans l’action était arrivé. Sans plus y réfléchir, elle agrippa la liane à laquelle elle pendait plus fortement et s’y hissa. Au même moment, elle poussa avec ses jambes contre le sous-marin de toutes ses forces, la propulsant en arc de cercle. Arrivée au-dessus du navire, elle lâcha la liane et continua dans la direction du pont.

Avant que Law n’ait eu le temps de réagir, Lain était déjà en train de lui voler par-dessus la tête. Elle étendit le bras, la main, les doigts, tentant d’arracher le bonnet au vol !

Mais rien n’y fit.

Il ne lui avait manqué que quelques centimètres pourtant.

Lain continua jusqu’à ce qu’elle atterrisse sur le sous-marin, sans le bonnet de Law en main comme elle l’avait espéré.

Ayant entre temps comprit la situation, à peine la jeune femme avait elle eut le temps de frôler le pont métallique que Law avait activé une _room_. Lain n’eut nulle part où aller cette fois-ci. Elle était prisonnière. La sphère bleue les engloba et Law trancha l’air deux fois. Les mains de Lain tombèrent à ses pieds. Elle sentit le métal froid contre ses paumes et ses doigts. C’était une sensation étrange. La _room_ se résorba.

« Tu abandonnes ? » demanda Law narquoisement.

Lain clos les yeux un instant, calmant les battements de son cœur. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de le vaincre, elle savait qu’elle devait garder le contrôle d’elle-même. Après avoir pris une dernière inspiration, Lain rouvrit les yeux, plus déterminée qu’avant. Les esquisses d’un sourire pouvaient même se lire sur son visage.

« Tu sais, Law… Je n’ai pas besoin de mes mains, » déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

L’homme voulu dégainer, mais trop tard. Il était trop proche de la barrière qui entourait le pont. Une liane jaillie et lui attrapa le poignet, l’immobilisant.

Il tenta alors d’activer une room, mais là aussi, trop lent. Une autre liane était apparue derrière lui et, en plus de l’attacher, celle-ci se chargea également de garder sa main ouverte.

Il pouffa.

« Bien joué, mais tu ne sais toujours pas prendre mon bonnet. »

Lain haussa les sourcils et, comme pour lui prouver tort, une lourde racine sortit du sol devant ses pieds. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme donna un léger coup de pied dans l’une de ses mains afin qu’elle soit ouverte vers le ciel. La racine devant Law avait entre-temps atteint son visage et, d’un mouvement net, rapide et précis, elle se faufila sous le bonnet et l’envoya dans les airs. Ce dernier retomba parfaitement dans la main coupée de Lain qui affichait désormais un sourire triomphant.

« Tu disais ? » taquina cette dernière.

Law arborait son célèbre sourire en coin.

« Hmpf… pas mal. »

Ce ne fut qu’après avoir libéré Law et que ce dernier ait rendu ses mains à la jeune femme que Lain daigna lui remettre son bonnet.

« Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal, » admit le chirurgien, « mais j’ose espérer que tu sais faire autre chose que voler un chapeau. »

Lain opina du chef.

« Tu verras le moment venu, j’imagine, » déclara-t-elle.

Law agréa puis continua : « Tu ne pourras pas tricher par contre. »

« Comment ça tricher ?! » s’offusqua la jeune femme.

« Tu étais sensée me voler mon bonnet, non une de tes plantes, » expliqua Law. Alors qu’elle voulut répliquer, le chirurgien poursuivit : « De plus… tu as mis six minutes. »

Lain rit légèrement aux remarques. Elle haussa les mains en signe de défaite.

« Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, » promit-elle.

Law arborait à nouveau son sourire en coin. Lain lui sourit également.

« Ban t’attend sûrement en cuisine pour la vaisselle, » déclara Law soudainement.

Le changement brusque de sujet surpris la jeune femme, mais elle ne s’en formalisa pas pour autant. Au lieu de cela, elle demanda brièvement à Law où elle pourra travailler une fois ses corvées terminées et le salua. Elle traversa les couloirs assez rapidement jusqu’à atteindre la salle à manger. Le cuisinier du navire l’y attendait en effet et se réjouit de la voir arriver.

« Ah te voilà ! Prête à faire la vaisselle, gamine ? » demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Lain opina du chef avec vigueur ce qui fit rire l’homme.

Une fois qu’elle eut enfilé des gants, ils s’attelèrent tous deux à la tâche.

Alors que Lain plongeait dans l’eau chaude et le savons jusqu’aux coudes, l’homme lui demanda : « Alors, t’as réussi à lui voler son bonnet, gamine ? »

La jeune femme fut brièvement surprise, mais répondit tout de même par l’affirmative.

Après une pause elle demanda : « Comment tu savais qu’on faisait un duel ? »

« Il a fait le coup à à peu près tout le monde, » expliqua-t-il avant de lâcher un rire.

« Beaucoup de personnes ont réussi ? »

Ban y réfléchit un instant, faisant la moue sans s’en rendre compte.

« Assez peu que je sache. Cinq personnes tout au plus mais probablement moins que ça, » déclara-t-il. Après un court silence il ajouta : « Les deux seules personnes dont je suis sûr à part toi, ce sont Bepo et Yu. »

Lain opina du chef. D’une façon ou d’une autre, cela ne l’étonnait pas venant de Yu. La jeune femme avait d’autant plus hâte de la voir en action après cette révélation. Bepo quant à lui ne l’étonnait qu’à moitié. Elle l’avait tout de même déjà vu affronter des marines la veille et il n’était pas le second de Law pour rien. Cependant son apparence mignonne semblait contredire ses compétences, ce qui ne manquait pas de perturber la jeune femme.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, Lain se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle avait pris soin de demander son chemin à Ban et d’aller récupérer sa besace dans sa chambre. Elle nota que Yu n’y était pas présente, probablement occupée avec Penguin et Shachi à faire le tour du sous-marin.

Arrivée dans la bibliothèque, Lain en fit d’abord le tour, détaillant les livres sur chaque étagère. La pièce n’était pas trop grande, mais assez bien remplie. Pile au milieu trônait d’ailleurs un bureau accompagné d’une chaise et d’une lampe supplémentaire.

Ne trouvant rien pouvant lui venir en aide, Lain s’assit à la table et sortit ses affaires de son sac : un carnet de notes, quelques branches de sureau, des instruments métalliques et un seul livre. Elle ouvrit le carnet dans lequel elle avait piégé un crayon et relit se qu’elle avait écrit quelques jours plus tôt. Attrapant une branche ainsi qu’un fin couteau, elle procéda à la coupe d’une mince entaille.

Une fois quelques heures passées, Lain retourna à la cantine pour le diner et aider Ban avec la vaisselle par la suite. Elle en profita pour discuter avec le trio de mécaniciens, qui étaient probablement, en plus du cuisinier, ceux qui prenaient le plus la peine de faire sa connaissance. Ils lui demandèrent comment c’étaient passées ses recherches et elle fit de même quant à leur tour.

« On a remarqué que quelques écrous ont commencé à vieillir dans la salle de douche des hommes, » déclara Penguin, « donc Shachi et moi on va se charger de les remplacer pendant que Yu fait les papiers pour aujourd’hui. »

Lain opina du chef en l’écoutant.

« Ugh, qu’est-ce que j’ai hâte d’être à ce soir ! » lança Shachi. « J’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu’on est sortis ! »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? » lança Yu. « Hier c’était une des seules fois depuis qu’on est sur Sabaody ! »

« C’est bien ce que je disais ! » répliqua celui au bonnet.

Lain eut un léger sourire et remarqua que Penguin en arborait un également.

Elle s’approcha un peu de lui et questionna silencieusement : « Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

« Pour mon plus grand bonheur, oui, » répondit-il avec un sourire complice.

« C’était sarcastique ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Absolument pas, » rétorqua l’homme à la casquette, « c’est très divertissant. »

Lain pouffa et Penguin lui offrit un sourire.

Le repas se termina aussi vite qu’il avait débuté et la jeune femme partit retrouver Ban pour sa corvée qui n’en était presque pas une finalement. Le cuisinier lui demanda comment s’était passée sa matinée et nota le lien qu’elle semblait commencer à former avec les mécaniciens. Il déclara également avoir hâte pour la soirée que l’équipage allait passer ensemble et qu’il ferait son possible pour que la vaisselle du soir soit moins conséquente et prenne donc moins de temps.

« Je ne tiens pas à te retenir plus que nécessaire ! » expliqua-t-il, poursuivant avec un rire.

Lain l’en remercia puis fila jusqu’à la bibliothèque afin de continuer son projet. Elle en sortit quelques fois afin de prendre un bol d’air frais sur le pont. C’est là qu’elle croisa d’autres membres d’équipages avec qui elle partagea de courtes discussions, faisant ainsi connaissance avec quatre nouvelles personnes.

Le soir venu, elle emballa ses affaires et déposa sa besace dans la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Yu. Cette dernière venait justement de finir son travail et elles se rendirent donc ensemble vers la cantine.

« Comment était ta première journée à bord du Polar Tang ? » demanda la plus âgée en chemin.

« Bien ! Et elle vient de s’améliorer car je ne connaissais pas le nom du navire jusqu’à maintenant, » répliqua Lain en riant. 

« Ah bah tant mieux ! » déclara Yu.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la salle à manger et allèrent s’assoir à côté de Penguin et Shachi. Ces derniers les saluèrent et demandèrent à leur collègue comment s’étaient passés les dossiers. Elle répondit brièvement avant de changer de sujet :

« Tu t’es bien amusez avec les toilettes, Penguin ? » demanda la femme sournoisement.

« M’en parle pas, » rétorqua-t-il sombrement, une pointe de menace clairement présente dans sa voix.

Yu ne put s’empêcher de rire tandis que Lain offrit un regard compatissant au jeune homme.

Bien vite, Ban arriva pour déposer divers plats sur la table et s’assoir aux côtés de sa collègue de la journée.

« Alors, gamine, prête à sortir ? »

Lain sourit et répondit par l’affirmative.

« J’espère que t’es entrainée car ils ont une sacrée descente ces trois-là, » déclara le cuistot en pointant les mécaniciens du doigt.

« Et alors ? Est-ce que c’est mal ? » se défendit Shachi.

Ban n’y prêta pas attention, toujours dans l’attente d’une réponse de la jeune femme.

« Je me débrouille, » déclara Lain en opinant du chef, amusée.

« J’attends de voir, » répondit le plus âgé.

« Fais pas genre, tu es presque pire que nous ! » lança alors Yu.

Ban partit dans un fou rire bruyant.

« Comme le disait si bien notre ami, est-ce que c’est mal ? Au moins j’ai l’excuse des années moi ! »

Le reste du souper eut la même ambiance. Lain se sentait bien au milieu du brouhaha. Elle ne put s’empêcher de noter une certaine impatience dans ses camarades à mesure que la fin du repas approchait. Lorsque ce fut le cas, les trois mécaniciens partirent, non sans la mettre au courant du bar où elle pourra les retrouver.

Sans plus attendre, Ban et Lain se mirent au travail. Le cuisinier avait tenu parole, la vaisselle était en effet moins conséquente que durant les deux précédant repas.

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes mettre, gamine ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, j’y avais pas trop pensée. En même temps, j’ai pas grand-chose. C’est soit l’uniforme, soit les vêtements avec lesquels je suis arrivée, » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Eh, mets-toi bien pour ce soir ! Pas la peine de garder la combi tout le temps ! »

Lain eut un sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi, tu veux me mater ? » blagua-t-elle.

Ban partit dans un rire bruyant.

« Merci, mais t’es un peu jeune pour moi ! »

Lain lui offrit un sourire que le cuisinier lui rendit.

Ils terminèrent la vaisselle et Ban ordonna à demi-mot à Lain d’aller se changer et qu’il l’attendrait à l’entrée du sous-marin.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps et fila jusqu’à sa cabine, retirant sa combinaison et l’abandonnant sur son futon. Par-dessus le short et le top vert foncé qu’elle portait déjà, elle enfila également une veste à manches courtes plus clair et prit un de ses pistolets par bonne mesure. Elle vérifia rapidement que ses lunettes d’aviateurs étaient bien en place et partit rejoindre le cuistot.

Il l’attendait comme prévu près de la porte, mais pas seul. En effet, Law était arrivé entre temps et parlait avec son membre d’équipage. Lorsque Lain s’approcha, la conversation s’éteignit, mais elle ne s’en formalisa pas.

« Prête, gamine ? » lança Ban.

Lain hocha vigoureusement la tête, faisant rire le cuisinier.

« Allez, allons-y avant que les trois autres ne fassent n’importe quoi ! »

Lain ne le suivit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de ça, elle s’arrêta à hauteur de Law.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

Il lui offrit un sourire en coin.

« Je viendrais plus tard. Bepo et moi devons d’abord parler, » expliqua-t-il sobrement.

Lain opina du chef et taquina : « Sois gentil avec lui tout de même. »

Law lui assura que ce serait le cas et la jeune femme s’éloigna, courant jusqu’à la silhouette imposante du cuisinier.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à un bar plutôt animé. Ils y retrouvèrent plusieurs personnes en combinaison familière, mais Lain marcha immédiatement en direction de la table où étaient assis les mécaniciens tandis que Ban partit de son côté.

« Ah voilà la nouvelle ! » cria Shachi avec entrain.

Penguin et Yu le rejoignirent dans ses acclamations, accompagnés par d’autres membres du Heart.

« Viens t’assoir ! » ajouta Penguin par bonne mesure.

Lain nota qu’ils avaient déjà entamé une bouteille de rhum chacun.

« J’arrive ! » cria Lain par-dessus le brouhaha. « Je vais chercher à boire ! »

Une fois le précieux breuvage obtenu, la jeune femme partit s’assoir avec le trio de mécaniciens.

« Alors la vaisselle était sympa ? » demanda Penguin, les yeux clairement déjà embués par l’alcool.

« Assez rapide donc ça allait. »

« Ouvre un peu cette bouteille qu’on puisse trinquer, Lain ! » déclara Yu.

La jeune femme ne s’y était pas attendue venant de sa part, mais l’alcool pouvait grandement alterner le comportement des gens après tout. Ne perdant pas un instant de plus, la femme aux cheveux verts débouchonna sa boisson.

Yu leva sa bouteille et les deux hommes en firent de même. Lain suivit le mouvement.

« À Lain, » déclara la plus âgée, « et à une putain de bonne soirée ! »

Les pirates applaudirent et les acclamations reprirent de plus belle. Tous les quatre prirent une gorgée de rhum. Lain fut sûre d’en prendre une conséquente dans l’espoir de rattraper les mécaniciens.

C’est alors que Penguin déposa sa bouteille qu’il s’exclama : « Oh putain ! »

Il regarda ensuite Lain droit dans les yeux : « Depuis quand tu l’as ce tatouage ?! »

Il faisait évidemment référence au tatouage mauve qui ornait sa cuisse. Le symbole des Pirates de Barbe Blanche.

La jeune femme y réfléchit un instant : « Ça doit bien faire un an je pense ? »

Penguin sembla s’apprêter à poser une autre question avant d’y répondre lui-même, plus silencieusement : « Ah oui, la combi. »

Lain lui offrit un sourire.

« C’est tellement cool n’empêche ! » cria Shachi une nouvelle fois. « On a une pirate de Barbe Blanche avec nous ! »

« Ancienne pirate de Barbe Blanche, » corrigea Lain.

« Pourquoi t’es partie ? » demanda alors Yu.

« Parce qu’Ace est parti. »

« Poing Ardent ? » questionna Penguin. « Qu’est-ce qu’il a à voir là-dedans ? »

« Il était mon commandant, » répondit la jeune femme avant de prendre une autre longue gorgée de rhum. Étant donné la tournure que la conversation prenait, cette dernière savait qu’elle en aurait besoin.

Elle fut heureuse de sentir les premiers effets de l’alcool sur son corps. Sa tête commençait à tourner et la chaleur lui montait aux joues.

« Et juste parce que ton commandant est parti, toi aussi ? » poussa Shachi.

Lain poussa un soupir. C’est alors qu’elle vit Law entrer en compagnie de son second. Elle les suivit du regard jusqu’à se qu’ils s’assisent à une table proche de la leur, mais suffisamment éloignée pour qu’elle ne sache pas les entendre.

« Il n’était pas juste mon commandant, » déclara Lain, toujours en fixant Trafalgar, « il était mon capitaine. »

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire comme si une tempête s’était déclenchée dans sa tête.

« T’as d’autres tatouages ? » demanda alors Yu.

Lain la remercia intérieurement d’avoir changé de sujet. Elle était encore trop sobre pour parler d’Ace.

La jeune femme opina du chef avant de répondre : « J’en ai trois au total ! »

On pouvait desceller une certaine fierté dans sa voix.

« Oh sérieux ! Montre ! » s’exclama Shachi.

Lain pouffa et lâcha sa bouteille de rhum. Elle leva la jambe jusqu’à sa hauteur et retira sa botte gauche, rendant visible une marque sur son pied.

« Woh ! » lâcha Penguin en le voyant.

« C’est le symbole des- » commença Shachi, mais Lain ne lui donna pas la chance de terminer.

« Des Kujas, oui. J’étais avec elles avant de rejoindre Barbe Blanche, » expliqua la plus jeune.

« Attend, » l’interrompit Yu, « dans combien d’équipages t’as été au juste ? »

Lain prit un moment pour compter avant de répondre : « En comptant les Heart, ça fait six. »

« Six ?! » s’exclama l’homme au bonnet.

Lain opina du chef.

« Explique, » ordonna Penguin à demi-mot.

La jeune soupira avant de commencer le résumé bref qu’elle offrait à caque fois qu’on lui posait la question,

« Je suis partie de chez moi, j’ai rejoint un équipage un peu quelconque puis ils m’on perdu dans un jeu face à un autre équipage. Sauf que je le détestais donc je me suis cassée en leur piquant le Haru Haru No Mi au passage. J’ai rejoint les Kujas puis je suis partie. Ensuite j’ai rejoint les Spades, les Spades ont rejoint Barbe Blanche donc moi aussi et aujourd’hui je suis ici. »

Elle avait fait sa courte tirade sur un ton monocorde. Elle avait pris l’habitude de la raconter ainsi car les gens n’en demandaient généralement pas plus par la suite. Si eux n’allaient pas faire d’efforts, pourquoi devrait-elle en faire dans sa narration. Cependant ce n’est pas se qui se produisit cette fois-ci.

« Et donc quoi ? » intervint Yu. « Tu vas finir pas nous quitter aussi ? »

Lain ne put retenir une grimace. On ne lui avait jamais posé la question, ou en tous cas jamais de façon aussi directe. Ça avait été comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Je sais pas, » répondit Lain, ses mots commençant à être déformés par l’alcool. « Je suppose ? »

« Tu supposes ? » poussa la plus âgée.

« Si Ace retourne chez Barbe Blanche, je suppose que j’y retournerai aussi, » expliqua celle aux cheveux verts du mieux qu’elle put.

Elle bénissait silencieusement le rhum qui rendait la discussion moins douloureuse qu’elle l’aurait été autrement.

« Mais c’est quoi à la fin le truc avec Ace ?! » s’énerva Yu.

Ses deux collègues s’échangèrent un regard, prêts à intervenir si leur amie allait trop loin.

Sans dire un mot, Lain se frotta l’œil, puis, leva son top. Celui-ci couvrait toujours sa poitrine, mais désormais le tatouage qui trônait entre la moitié et le dessous de sa cage thoracique était, lui, visible. Le simple contour noir d’un as de pique.

Avec un maigre sourire, Lain expliqua : « Il n’était pas juste mon capitaine ou mon commandant. Il était bien plus que ça. Et je m’en veux beaucoup de comment notre dernière discussion s’est terminée, donc je n’ai qu’une hâte, c’est de le revoir. »

Yu sembla se calmer à ces mots.

Lain quant à elle rabaissa son t-shirt.

Penguin lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

« Dites-vous juste que même quand je partirai, je tiendrai toujours à vous. Donc si vous avez des emmerdes, faites-moi signe et je demanderai à Père de vous filler un coup de main, » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, tentant de détendre l’atmosphère.

À une table toute proche, Law n’avait pas manqué de suivre la conversation. Il ne possédait pas toutes les informations à cause du brouhaha, mais pensait détenir les grandes lignes.

« Comment tu l’as rencontré ? » demanda Yu, bien plus douce que Lain ne l’avait vue jusqu’à présent.

La plus jeune eut un maigre sourire en se le remémorant.

« Je venais de quitter les Kujas. J’avais juste une petite embarcation, mais c’était assez pour moi. Je savais déjà faire pousser quelques légumes donc je faisais ça pour me nourrir. Parfois je piquais de la viande ou je pêchais, » elle marqua une pause, prenant une petite gorgée de rhum au passage. « J’étais accostée sur une petite île de Grand Line, seule sur mon navire. La nuit je me suis réveillée parce que j’ai entendu du bruit. » Son sourire s’agrandit. « Ace était en train de me piquer de la bouffe. » Lain ne put s’empêcher de pouffer du nez et le trio fit de même.

« Tu l’as reconnu directement ? » questionna la plus âgée.

« Absolument pas, » admit Lain. « Il s’était déjà forgé une petite réputation, mais il faisait sombre. » Après avoir marqué une pause, elle ajouta : « Et puis quand t’as un étranger qui te pique ta viande durement volée, tu te poses pas de questions. »

« Donc quoi, tu l’as attaqué ? » demanda Penguin.

Une grimace de honte traversa le visage de Lain et elle but une nouvelle de gorgée de rhum. Cachant ses yeux derrière sa main, elle opina du chef.

« T’as gagné ? » poussa celui à la casquette.

« Des plantes contre du feu, sérieux. J’avais aucune chance. »

Lain en rit et ses compagnons firent de même.

« Il a fini par foutre le feu à mon embarcation sans faire exprès et du coup je me suis retrouvée à les rejoindre un peu par hasard. » Avec une pointe de nostalgie et de fierté, la jeune femme ajouta : « C’est en étant avec les Spades que j’ai eu ma première prime. »

Lain était attendrie par le souvenir. Cependant, une part de culpabilité restait malgré tout.

« J’ai juste envie de le revoir, de lui dire qu’il est un idiot et de l’embrasser quand on sera trop saoul pour s’en souvenir le lendemain matin, » déclara la plus jeune.

Yu lui offrit également un regard compatissant désormais.

Elle releva sa bouteille et porta un toast : « À Poing Ardent ! »

Les trois autres personnes autour de la table levèrent également leurs boissons et les firent s’entrechoquer.

Lain prit une nouvelle gorgée.

« J’ai aussi quelqu’un que j’aime beaucoup, je peux en parler ? » demanda alors Penguin en rigolant, faisant s’étouffer les trois autres sur leur rhum.

La bonne humeur s’empara à nouveau de la table et ne la quitta plus de la soirée.

Lain était reconnaissante envers ceux qu’elle commençait à envisager comme des amis. Elle était heureuse d’être avec eux et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se dit que tout irait bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’abus d’alcool est dangereux pour la santé.  
> Mis à part cela, merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! <3


	4. Attentionnée

C’est sans surprise que Lain se réveilla avec un sérieux mal de crâne le lendemain matin. La lumière l’éblouit plus qu’à l’accoutumer et il lui fallut plus de temps pour s’y habituer. Sa bouche était pâteuse, un arrière-goût de rhum y régnait encore.

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux. C’est alors qu’elle entendit un grognement provenir de l’autre côté de la pièce. Yu semblait être dans le même état qu’elle.

Non sans efforts, Lain parvint à s’assoir dans son _futon_.

C’est la voix rugueuse qu’elle demanda à sa camarade : « Dis Yu… Où est-ce que je peux euh… prendre une douche ? »

Elle réalisa que son rythme de diction était plus lent que d’ordinaire. L’alcool n’avait pas encore quitté son corps, son cerveau tournait au ralentit.

« Demande au capitaine, » fut la seule réponse que la plus âgée daigna lui offrir avant de se retourner dans son lit.

Soupirant, Lain se leva et enfila sa combinaison. Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre ses lunettes, mais tenta tant bien que mal d’aplatir les mèches les plus rebelles dans ses cheveux.

Lain sortit de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible avant de marcher en direction de celle de Law. Elle était heureuse d’avoir réussi à se remémorer le chemin qu’il lui avait fait parcourir le jour de son arrivée.

En arrivant devant, elle hésita un peu. Elle avait peur de le réveillé, surtout qu’elle n’était pas sûre de l’état dans lequel il était. S’il était aussi mal en point que Yu, il valait peut-être mieux ne pas le déranger. Malgré tout, elle prit son courage à deux mains et toqua légèrement à la porte.

Celle-ci s’ouvrit assez vite et Law apparu devant elle. Pour son plus grand bonheur, le capitaine du Polar Tang semblait déjà bien réveillé. Un léger sourire naquit même sur ses lèvres en voyant la jeune femme dans un tel état.

« Oui, miss ? » demanda-t-il avant la moindre salutation.

« Salut, euh… » Voilà que sa diction lente refaisait son apparition. « Yu m’a dit que je devais te demander… où je pouvais prendre une douche. »

Law eut un léger sourire, amusé : « Elle ne savait pas te le dire elle-même ? »

« Elle n’était pas en état, visiblement, » répondit Lain sur le ton de la rigolade.

Un soupir échappa au chirurgien.

« Une soirée sans alcool et ils oublient leurs limites. » Il secoua la tête. « Tu vois où se trouve la salle d’opération ? » demanda Law.

Lain opina du chef.

« Premier couloir à droite après ça. Porte de gauche, » expliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme le remercia et demanda où elle pourrait trouver des essuis. Ce à quoi Law lui répondit : « Tu en trouveras dans la pièce. Il y a une commode en bois avec ce qu’il faut. »

Lain le remercia une fois de plus avant de filer. En chemin elle se dit qu’elle ferait bien d’aller vérifier le panneau d’affichage par la suite. Une nouvelle semaine ayant débuté, elle sera peut-être de garde et aura certainement d’autres corvées également.

La salle d’eau était petite et ne contenait qu’une seule cabine de douche dont la porte était en verre teinté. Sur le mur de droite se tenait une commode à trois tiroirs en bois sombre tandis qu’en face de celle-ci trônait un évier surplombé d’un miroir.

Lain observa son reflet et fit une grimace. Son teint était blafard, ses yeux encore embués. Les épis sauvages dans ses cheveux étaient également bien plus nombreux qu’elle l’avait espéré. Un soupire lui échappa. Une douche lui ferait du bien. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Lain fouilla la commode pour y prendre deux essuis ; un grand et un petit. En plus de cela, elle prit une nouvelle tablette de savon qu’elle posa dans la douche. Elle laissa les essuis et ses vêtements sur le bord de l’évier.

L’eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. La jeune femme fut heureuse de sentir les odeurs de divers alcools et fumées quitter sa peau et ses cheveux.

Une fois fini, elle renfila sa combinaison. Elle prit soin d’en changer dès son retour dans la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Yu avant de ressortir, non sans sa besace et ses lunettes.

Lain se rendit tout d’abord dans la salle de commande, au bout du sous-marin. Elle observa avec attention les différentes notes sur le tableau d’affichage. Bingo ! Elle était de garde le soir même pour la seconde moitié de la nuit. Son compagnon pour l’occasion l’étonna : le Chirurgien de la Mort lui-même ! En dehors de son tour de garde, elle n’avait pas de corvées durant la journée. Le lendemain elle devrait aller acheter des provisions en compagnie de Penguin en revanche. L’idée ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde.

Après avoir analysé le reste du tableau sans trouver son nom où que ce soit, la jeune femme repartit. Cette fois-ci, c’est en direction de la cantine qu’elle se rendit. Elle avait hâte d’avaler quelque chose. Manger et boire de l’eau l’aidaient toujours après une rude soirée.

Qu’elle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu’elle entra dans la salle à manger pour découvrir une table remplie de nourriture. L’eau lui monta à la bouche en un instant.

« Ah ! Content de voir que t’as survécu, gamine ! » la salua Ban, bruyant comme d’ordinaire.

Lain lui offrit un léger rire en retour.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda-t-il, plus calmement.

La jeune femme s’assit en face d’un plat chargé de viennoiseries et se servit. Elle opina du chef avant d’ajouter :

« Ça m’avait manqué. »

« Tu as réussi à tenir le rythme des trois zigotos ? » questionna le cuisinier, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu parles à une ancienne pirate de Barbe Blanche. Tu penses vraiment que j’aurais du mal à tenir le rythme ? » demanda Lain ironiquement.

Ban lâcha un rire bruyant tandis que la jeune femme fourra la viennoiserie dans sa bouche sans aucune modération.

« Il n’empêche que tu as quand même fini en mauvais état si j’en crois ce que j’ai vu ce matin, » résonna alors une voix.

Law venait d’entrer dans la cantine. Il s’assit immédiatement à table et s’empara d’un thermos et d’une tasse. Il se servit en café et n’attendit pas pour en prendre une gorgée.

Lain quant à elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa remarque, mais Ban n’en fit pas de même.

« Ah bon ? Tu m’as caché quelque-chose, gamine ? » demanda le cuisiner.

Lain cru entendre son père la gronder.

Elle haussa les épaules et fit non de la tête.

Le cuisinier plissa les yeux et la fixa intensément : « Tu es sûre ? »

La jeune femme pouffa et expliqua : « Law m’a juste vu avec ma tête des lendemains de soirée. »

« C’était du grand art, » confirma le chirurgien, un sourire pendant aux coins des lèvres.

Lain fit mine de lui envoyer un regard assassin tandis que Ban lâcha un rire tonitruant.

Durant le reste du déjeuner, Law échangea en particulier avec le cuisinier, ne prêtant que peu d’attention à celle aux cheveux verts. Lain ne s’en formalisa pas pour autant. Du temps pour parler, ils en auraient durant le tour de garde si elle le souhaitait. Au lieu de ça, la jeune femme se remplit la panse de viennoiseries et d’eau, comptant bien faire passer la sensation désagréable. Aucun membre ne vint les rejoindre. Elle et les deux hommes étaient plus tôt que d’ordinaire tandis que les autres membres se remettaient probablement encore de leur cuite.

Une fois qu’elle eut fini de déjeuner, Lain se leva et quitta la pièce en saluant le cuisinier et le chirurgien. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque du navire. Arrivée à destination, elle s’installa au bureau et déballa ses affaires. La jeune femme poursuivit ses recherches sur le sureau toute la matinée. Elle sentait qu’elle approchait du but. Les branches de sureau qu’elle créait étaient de plus en plus correctes.

L’heure du diner arrivée, Lain se rendit à nouveau dans la cantine. Ban venait justement de déposer un plat sur la table.

« Un coup de main ? » se proposa la jeune femme.

Le cuisinier accepta avec un sourire et Lain partit chercher la nourriture dans la cuisine. En revenant, elle les posa également sur la table et s’assit avec ses compagnons.

« Bonjour ~ » salua la jeune femme sur un ton guilleret.

« Salut, » marmonnèrent Shachi et Penguin.

Yu se contenta d’émettre un grognement.

« Alors on ne connait pas ses limites ? » taquina la plus jeune.

« Lain… » commença Yu sombrement. « Je t’aime bien, mais… ta gueule. »

La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de rire à la remarque.

Les trois mécaniciens furent bien plus calmes que ce à quoi ils avaient habitué Lain. Le repas passa donc assez rapidement et la botaniste pu repartir en direction de la bibliothèque bien vite.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme se replongea dans ses notes, ses précédentes tentatives et ses vraies branches.

La journée passa ainsi. Lain ne prit que deux pauses pour se dégourdir les jambes et prendre un bon bol d’air.

Le soir venu, elle retourna comme à son habitude dans la cantine une fois sa besace abandonnée dans sa chambre. La salle était plus remplie et bruyante que durant les deux précédents repas. Tout le monde semblait s’être remis de sa gueule de bois et parlait désormais avec engouement.

« J’ai vu que tu étais de garde avec le capitaine cette nuit, Lain ? » lança Penguin durant le souper.

La jeune femme confirma en opinant du chef : « Oui, la seconde moitié de la nuit. »

« On ne te verra pas au déjeuner demain alors ? » demanda Shachi en riant.

« J’imagine que non, mais j’essaierai de ne pas me réveiller trop tard ! »

« Bah, ne t’en fais pas, gamine, je te réserverais un croissant ! » déclara Ban avec un clin d’œil.

La jeune femme l’en remercia.

« Par contre, » commença Yu, « prend quelque chose pour t’occuper. Le capitaine n’est pas très bavard en général. »

Lain opina du chef et rangea l’information dans un coin de sa tête. C’est alors qu’elle balaya la pièce du regard et observa : « D’ailleurs il n’est pas là ? »

« Non, il est sans aucun doute encore en train de travailler, » confirma Ban.

« Il fait ça souvent, » ajouta Penguin. « Parfois on ne le voit pas de la journée. »

Lain fronça les sourcils.

« Quelqu’un lui apporte à manger quand ça arrive ? »

L’idée qu’un membre d’équipage ne participe pas aux repas n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Chez les Pirates de Barbe Blanche, il n’arrivait que très rarement que quelqu’un soit absent. Lorsque c’était le cas, c’était généralement car la personne était clouée au lit et avait interdiction d’en sortir de Marco ou d’un autre membre du personnel médical. De plus ce dernier faisait toujours en sorte d’apporter une assiette à son patient si c’était le cas.

Les quatre personnes autour d’elle semblèrent réfléchir un instant avant de répondre par la négative.

« Bepo est le seul qui le fasse parfois, » répondit finalement Yu.

Lain en fronça les sourcils. Après une seconde, elle demanda au cuisinier : « Dis, Ban, je pourrais prendre quelques trucs avec ? Je les donnerai à Law pendant notre tour de garde. »

L’homme y consentit et questionna sur le ton de la rigolade : « Tu t’inquiètes déjà pour le capitaine ? »

La jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle tenta de s’expliquer : « Non, non ! » lança-t-elle. « C’est juste que ça me parait être la moindre des choses, » expliqua-t-elle, en vain.

Tout le monde avait un sourire malicieux et se lançait des regards du coin de l’œil. Lain fit mine de ne pas remarquer et continua à manger. Elle fut sûre de se faire plus discrète jusqu’à la fin du repas en revanche.

Une fois le repas terminé les membres d’équipages se préparèrent à sortir sur l’archipel. Yu et Lain se rendirent d’abord dans leur cabine.

« Tu peux mettre un réveil sur l’horloge si tu veux, » déclara Yu.

« Ça ne t’ennuies pas ? » demanda la plus jeune par bonne mesure.

« Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, je me rendormirai ! » rassura-t-elle en ajoutant un rire.

Lain la remercia et expliqua qu’elle ne les accompagnerait pas au bar cette fois-ci. Elle allait devoir se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit après-tout et tenait à dormir un minimum. Yu comprit cela et la laissa finalement seule dans leur chambre une fois qu’elle se fut changée. Elle salua la plus jeune, lui souhaitant de bien se reposer, et partit rejoindre ses amis.

La femme aux cheveux verts ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre au lit.

Heureusement pour elle, elle ne tarda pas à s’endormir et ne fut pas dérangée lorsque Yu rentra alcoolisée. En revanche, c’est en sursaut qu’elle se réveilla lorsque l’alarme résonna à travers la chambre. Lain s’empressa de se lever afin d’arrêter le bruit. Elle en profita pour regarder l’heure, voulant s’assurer d’être dans les temps.

2:20.

Ça laissait dix minutes à la jeune femme pour s’habiller, empaqueter quelques affaires et se rendre dans la salle des commandes.

Sans attendre, Lain enfila une combinaison. Elle fourra son carnet de dessin dans sa besace avec les affaires qu’elle y avait laissées : ses notes, un livre, des branches de sureau et le repas de Law.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle quitta la chambre et se rendit dans la salle de contrôle. Lain y pénétra et fit heureuse de retrouver les teintes bleutées de la pièce.

« Bienvenue, miss, » salua Law calmement.

Lain se tourna vers lui et le vit assit par terre, près d’un tableau de contrôle.

« Tu es en avance, » déclara la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

« Toi aussi, » retorqua le capitaine.

Lain s’assit au sol, contre un autre tableau. Elle était proche du capitaine du sous-marin, mais tout de même à une distance raisonnable.

Elle sortit la nourriture que Ban avait mise de côté et l’offrit au brun. Ce dernier fut surpris du geste, mais la remercia. Il lui assura qu’il mangerait une fois de retour dans sa cabine.

Se rappelant de ce que Yu lui avait expliqué plus tôt, la jeune femme n’attendait pas plus de bavardages de la part du Chirurgien de la Mort. Elle sortit alors son carnet de dessin de son sac. Elle ouvrit celui-ci sur le croquis de la salle à manger où elle avait grandi.

Law ne prêta pas attention à elle lorsqu’elle griffonna le papier. Il était lui-même trop concentrer sur le livre qu’il tenait et dont il tournait paresseusement les pages à un rythme régulier.

Lain ne sut pas combien de temps s’était écoulé avant que l’homme lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

« Alors comme ça tu comptes partir ? »

Il fallut un instant à la jeune femme pour sortir de sa torpeur.

« Excuse-moi, quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

« Tu en as parlé hier au bar, » déclara Law.

« Tu écoutais notre conversation ? »

La femme aux cheveux verts fronça les sourcils.

« Pas exactement, » se défendit le chirurgien, « j’ai compris les grandes lignes, donc j’aimerais en savoir plus. »

Un soupir échappa à la jeune femme.

Sans oser croiser le regard de l’homme, Lain répondit finalement : « Quand Ace sera de nouveau parmi les Pirates de Barbe Blanche, j’y retournerai probablement aussi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l’as pas simplement attendu avec eux ? »

« Je… » Lain hésita. Elle soupira. « Plus rien n’allait. Je ne dis pas que ma vie n’a aucun sens sans Ace, mais être avec eux me le rappelait en permanence. J’avais besoin de changer d’horizon. »

Law opina lentement du chef.

« Quelle était ta relation avec lui ? »

La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de pouffer.

« Pourquoi ça t’intéresse ? » questionna-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Écoute, si tu ne veux pas en parler c’est une chose, mais dit le clairement. »

Lain ravala sa salive et répondit plus calmement : « Je suppose que tu peux dire qu’on était en couple. »

Law fronça les sourcils. Poing Ardent, un pirate de sa renommée, dans une relation avec un membre de son propre équipage qui avait une petite réputation et personne ne le savait ? C’était étrange.

« Qui était au courant ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Assez peu de personnes. Les anciens Spades, Marco, Thatch, Père… quelques autres, mais on tenait à rester discrets. »

« Pour qu’il garde sa réputation de Casanova ? » blagua Law.

La jeune femme pouffa du nez et rétorqua : « Laquelle ? »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Vous aviez du cran, » déclara le chirurgien, « pour aimer quelqu’un de la sorte dans un monde comme le nôtre. »

Lain haussa les épaules. « Quand ça te tombe dessus, tu ne sais pas y faire grand-chose, » expliqua-t-elle avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix, « autant profiter des bonnes choses dans la vie tant qu’elles durent. »


	5. Effrayée

Ce fut un réveil compliqué pour Lain. Elle avait fini par gagner son lit à sept heures du matin, croisant Yu dans le couloir alors que cette dernière se rendait vers la cantine. La nuit avait été calme. Law et elle avaient discuté un peu plus d’Ace. Elle lui avait raconté leur première rencontre et la façon dont il avait bégayé et rougit en se faisant surprendre. À sa demande, elle avait également expliqué comment ils avaient fait pour se cacher aussi longtemps, leur relation ayant commencé assez peu après que Lain ait rejoint les Spades et reçu sa première prime. Puis, ils retournèrent chacun à leurs occupations et le reste de la nuit se passa majoritairement dans le silence.

La jeune femme était heureuse d’avoir eu cet échange avec Law. Il n’avait peut-être pas parlé de lui, mais ses façons de répondre ou encore ses questionnements lui en apprenaient plus sur lui malgré tout.

Le soleil pénétrait la chambre par le hublot au-dessus du bureau. L’éclairage était chaleureux. Lain lança un coup d’œil en direction de l’horloge. Onze heures et quart. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Une belle journée s’annonçait. Elle prendrait un déjeuner tardif tout en parlant avec Ban et resterait probablement dans la cuisine avec lui jusqu’à l’heure du diner. Elle l’aiderait à cuisiner, il pourrait lui apprendre quelques trucs. Ils dineraient tous ensemble. Puis elle irait dans la bibliothèque et poursuivrait ses recherches. Qui sait, elle irait peut-être faire un peu de sport sur le pont du Polar Tang ? Elle sortirait également acheter des provisions avec Penguin. Le soir venu, elle souperait avec les membres d’équipage puis elle se rendrait avec eux au même bar qu’il y a deux jours et ils videraient quelques bouteilles de rhum ensemble. Oui, ça lui semblait être un bon plan.

C’est donc tout sourire que Lain, une fois sa combinaison enfilée, se rendit dans la salle à manger.

Ban la salua et elle en fit de même.

« T’as l’air de bien bonne humeur ce matin, » fit remarquer le cuisinier.

Lain opina du chef tout en lui souriant. Elle ne perdit cependant pas de temps et commença à manger la viennoiserie que Ban lui avait mis de côté.

« Ça s’est bien passé la nuit dernière ? » demanda-t-il chaleureusement.

La jeune femme répondit par l’affirmative.

« On a parlé un peu. »

« Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? » questionna le cuisinier avec surprise.

« Mhm, » Lain avala le bout de croissant qu’elle avait en bouche, « Surtout d’Ace et de mes anciens équipages. »

« Poing Ardent ? »

Celle aux cheveux verts opina du chef.

« Il était mon capitaine, commandant et… un peu plus, » expliqua-t-elle brièvement avec un sourire timide.

Ban lui offrit un regard complice et siffla.

« Rien que ça ! »

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, Lain offrit son aide au chef, ce qu’il accepta avec joie. Ils passèrent donc une heure entière à cuisiner ensemble jusqu’à ce que Ban ordonne à mi-mots à la jeune femme d’aller prendre l’air avant le diner.

C’est avec un sourire que Lain s’éloigna de la cantine pour se rendre sur le pont. En sortant, l’air frais de l’océan la percuta de plein fouet. Il y avait plus de vent que d’ordinaire. Lain pensa qu’un orage se préparait peut-être.

Cela ne la découragea pas pour autant et elle se posa contre les barrières, observant autour d’elle. L’archipel semblait paisible. Le soleil rayonnait entre les rares nuages blancs.

Pour se tester, Lain décida de créer quelques fruits et légumes. Elle se disait que s’ils étaient parfaits elle pourrait les offrir à Ban, cela réduirait les provisions à acheter cet après-midi.

La jeune femme se creusa un peu l’esprit, tentant de se remémorer la composition des petits pois. Les informations lui revinrent en mémoire lentement, mais sûrement. D’un simple mouvement de la main droite, tout en restant concentrée, Lain fit apparaitre quelques gousses. Elle les ramassa délicatement et les examina. Ouvrant une gousse, elle poursuivit ses recherches. Ils semblaient parfaitement normaux et, donc, excellents.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Au même moment, le Chirurgien de la Mort arriva sur le pont.

« Concluant ? » demanda-t-il en voyant Lain observer les petits pois au sein de la gousse avec attention.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et opina du chef.

« Ça ne devrait pas nous empoisonner, » blagua-t-elle.

Law lui offrit un sourire en coin : « Heureux de l’apprendre. »

« J’ai toujours peur de faire une erreur et de rendre tout le monde malade quand je créer des légumes, » admit la jeune femme.

« Tu n’en faisais pas régulièrement dans tes précédents équipages ? » demanda Law avec curiosité.

Lain secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Uniquement en cas d’urgence, » expliqua-t-elle, « et chez le vieux, on avait toujours plus qu’assez de nourriture donc ce n’était pas nécessaire. » Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu’elle ne poursuive : « Chez les Spades j’ai dû en faire plusieurs fois, le capitaine avait tendance à foutre le feu au navire et au provision accidentellement. »

La remarque arracha un sourire à Law.

C’est alors qu’un oiseau se fit entendre. Il se posa sur la barrière aux côtés de la pirate.

« Ah le journal est la ! » lança la jeune femme.

Elle plongea la main dans une des poches de sa combinaison et en sortit un porte-monnaie. Elle l’ouvrit et en sortit quelques pièces qu’elle glissa dans la bourse autour du cou de l’oiseau. Celui-ci repartit de plus belle dès que Lain eut récupéré son dû.

« Quoi de neuf dans le monde ? » demanda le chirurgien alors que la jeune femme ouvrit le journal.

Il n’eut cependant pas la moindre réponse.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers Lain. Elle semblait surprise, choquée, mais aussi terrifiée. Les lèvres légèrement espacées, les yeux en soucoupe, l’air grave. Sa respiration s’accéléra.

« Lain ? » poussa l’homme calmement.

Ce sont les yeux embués qu’elle daigna à nouveau croiser son regard.

Après un instant de plus, elle déclara, pas plus fort qu’un murmure : « Ils vont le tuer. »

Law comprit exactement de qui elle voulait parler. Il s’approcha d’elle et observa le gros titre par-dessus son épaule avant de lui jeter un regard.

Il n’avait jamais été bon pour réconforter les gens, mais dans le cas présent, réconforter ne serait même pas suffisant. Law s’imagina l’espace d’un instant enfant, s’il avait su ce qui arriverait à son protecteur à l’avance. Il ravala sa salive et se reconcentra sur son membre d’équipage. Lain avait beau être une nouvelle recrue, à ses yeux elle faisait partie des Heart à part entière dès l’instant où elle les avait rejoints.

Law réfléchit un instant avant de demander avec prudence : « Que comptes-tu faire ? »

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration dans une tentative désespérée de se calmer. Elle était trop sous le choc pour pleurer, au lieu de cela, elle tremblait et respirait à un rythme effréné.

« Je, » commença-t-elle, « Je… »

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux rapidement, regardant frénétiquement.

« Lain, » appela le chirurgien sur un ton plus ferme.

Elle croisa à nouveau son regard. Elle ne bougea plus. Elle était tout bonnement pétrifier.

Sa bouche s’ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois sans que le moindre son n’en sorte.

« Lain, » l’interpela le brun une nouvelle fois, « calme toi. Réfléchis. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Très lentement, elle expira avant de croiser le regard de Law à nouveau.

« Je vais aller rejoindre mes frères, » commença-t-elle sur un ton plus certain, « Père ne restera pas sans rien faire, ils se rendront tous là-bas. »

Le plus imperceptible des soupirs échappa à Law. Elle venait de lui répondre exactement ce qu’il craignait. Il savait très bien qu’étant dans la même situation, Law en aurait probablement fait de même. En revanche il ne s’agissait pas de lui dans ce cas, mais d’un de ses membres d’équipage. Et jamais il ne laisserait l’un d’entre eux courir à leur mort de la sorte.

Pesant chacun de ses mots, Law questionna alors : « Tu es sûre que c’est la meilleure chose à faire ? »

Lain le regarda, incrédule : « Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d’autre ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton. Sa respiration s’accélérait à nouveau et Law le remarqua.

« Est-ce qu’il ne serait pas favorable de laisser les Pirates de Barbe Blanche s’en charger ? »

« J’en suis une ! » fit remarquer Lain. « J’ai peut-être quitté l’équipage physiquement, mais ils restent ma famille ! »

Law se mordit la langue à sa formulation maladroite. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il avait l’impression de régulièrement faire ce genre de bourde lorsqu’il essayait de se montrer réconfortant.

Prenant une nouvelle profonde respiration, il proposa avec prudence : « Allons à l’infirmerie. »

Lain fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es en état de choc, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule, comme si elle lui disait « Sans blague ?! »

« Écoute, » recommença-t-il calmement, « je veux t’aider. Allons à l’infirmerie, on pourra y discuter tranquillement. »

Ravalant sa salive, Lain opina lentement du chef.

Le trajet jusqu’à la pièce se fit dans un silence de mort. L’atmosphère tout autour d’eux était lourde et pesante. Les quelques membres d’équipages qu’ils croisèrent leur lancèrent des regards inquiets.

Arrivés devant l’infirmerie, Law ouvrit la porte et laissa la jeune femme entrer la première. Il lui ordonna à mi-mot de s’assoir sur l’un des lits, ce qu’elle fit.

Sans dire un mot, le chirurgien commença par lui apporter une couverture et la poser sur ses épaules. Lain ne faisait pas attention à lui, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait le regard vacant, embué de larmes. Sa gorge était nouée et plus le temps passait, plus elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Pas devant Law, pas devant qui que ce soit.

Avant qu’elle puisse s’en rendre compte, le brun était à nouveau face à elle. Il lui tendait désormais un verre.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Sa voix était à peine aussi forte qu’un murmure.

« Ça c’est un verre d’eau, » déclara le chirurgien. « Ça, par contre, » poursuivit-il en ouvrant son autre main, « c’est un calment. »

Une grimace traversa le visage de Lain.

« Comprend bien que je ne te forcerai pas à le prendre, tout comme je ne te le demanderai pas trente fois, » expliqua Law. « Ça t’aidera, mais si tu n’en veux pas ce n’est pas mon problème. »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle hésita un instant. Tout compte fait, se résignant, elle prit le cachet ainsi que l’eau et avala le tout. Law lui offrit un signe de tête.

Après un profond soupir, Lain déclara : « Il faut que j’y aille. »

« Rien ne t’y oblige, » lui rappela le brun.

« Bien sûr que si ! Je ne vais pas abandonner l’homme que j’aime ! »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je te dis de faire, » répliqua Law.

« Alors c’est quoi ? »

Aussi calmement qu’il le pouvait, Law reprit : « Fais simplement confiance à tes compagnons. »

Un soupir tremblant échappa à la jeune femme. L’idée lui tourna dans la tête encore et encore.

« Je… » sa gorge se noua. « Je leur fais confiance… mais je n’peux pas les abandonner. »

Law réfléchit à ce qu’il pourrait lui dire. La situation était autrement plus délicate.

« Est-ce que, » il tentait de faire preuve de tact, « tu ne penses pas que tu risques de les gêner en étant dans cet état ? »

Lain croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient pénétré dans l’infirmerie. Elle fronça les sourcils. Law vit que cette pensée semblait la détruire encore plus et il s’en mordit la langue. De quel droit osait-il lui dire quelque chose de la sorte ?

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, » se corrigea-t-il en se pinçant le nez.

« Si… » déclara la jeune femme d’une petite voix, « c’est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. »

Les épaules de Law s’affaissèrent.

« Mais tu n’as pas tort… je serais complètement inutile. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils en examinant sa biologiste.

« Ce qu’on peut faire, Lain, » commença-t-il, « c’est attendre ici. Si on voit que ça dégénère et que les Pirates de Barbe Blanche ont besoin de ton aide, on ira les rejoindre. »

La jeune femme opina lentement du chef.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle.

Law ne lui répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus de toute manière. Si les choses dégénéraient, ils arriveraient probablement trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Cependant, savoir son membre d’équipage en sécurité dans le sous-marin lui suffisait.

Il faisait confiance à l’équipage de l’Empereur pour se charger du reste.

Même si ça voulait dire que Lain les quitterait par la suite.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!  
> Au plaisir de vous revoir <3


End file.
